PE Fun
by juujuu65
Summary: Kagome decided to say some rude things, secrets are reveal, and virginity is lost, but hey, what's wrong with a little P.E. Fun?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome leaned against the padded walls of the gym room, sweaty, fatigued, and irritated, their gym teacher had been running them into the ground. Constant drills back and forth we becoming stressful.

He didn't cut anyone any slack, not even his own brother, '_This is a 45 minute class period, but I swear it feels like we've been in here all fucking day!'_

"Higurashi, move, we don't have time for you to sit in the corner, to the end of the gym and back. Now." Kagome groaned as she reluctantly forced her body into action, once she made it back to her original place, she slumped once more against the padded walls, sliding to the ground next to an exhausted Sango.

"He does realize this is gym, right? I feel like I'm in boot-camp. This is fucking ridiculous!" Kagura came to sit next to us, "Maybe he's sexually frustrated?" Sango giggled. 

Kagome laughed outright, "Oh please, he's just got a fat, long stick stuck up his butt, if he'd take himself off that pedestal he's made long enough, I'm sure he could snag _somebody_." Kagome's friends stared at her with nervous glances and anxious eyes, Kagome's heart pounded as she slowly turned around.

_'Holy shit! He heard me, I know he's gonna write me up..he might call my mom! Oh god I'm in some DEEP shit!' _Kagome looked up, letting a nervous giggle escape her lips, "Hi, Mr. Takahashi-sensei I didn't see you there, did you want something?"

The cold, blank stare she receive as answer for her inquiry did nothing to ease her troubled mind. "Kagome I would like to see you in my office after school." Kagome nodded meekly, choking back a cry, '_My mom is so getting called..' _

Sango glared at Sesshomaru's back as he walked off, "He's such a prick, scaring you like that, he knows you didn't mean it, he has to, otherwise he would have told you to see him in his office after class."

The bell rang. As they exited the gymnasium, Kagome couldn't help but fret over all the different repercussions she could face for her words earlier, '_Note to self: Never turn your back toward a teacher in a noisy room, while your insulting them...bad news.' _

As the class periods flew by Kagome's mind still mulled over what was to be face after school. Her anxiety levels had been pushed ten-fold. The eight period bell finally rang. Kagome bolted out of the room, headed straight for her locked to grab her things, '_Coat, check. Purse, check. Bus money, check. Outdoor shoes, check.' _

Kagome settled all her things together and headed towards the gymnasium. Once reaching the basement floor she looked around, "It's so empty after school..and Wednesday's a half-day..no after school programs...geez, it's eerily quiet.."

She walked toward the office door on the upper right hand corned of the gym, knocking softly, she heard a flat, "Enter." She opened the door to see her gym teacher leaning back in a swivel chair behind a desk with a computer.

"Ms. Higurashi, I will get right to the point. Your comments made earlier today were unacceptable, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, but I'll have to call your mother in for a parent conference. Comment's like these cannot be tolerated in an active classroom, whether it's a gym room or not." Kagome busted into tears, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Takahashi-sensei, please don't call my mother, I'll do after school cleaning, I'll take a years worth of detentions whatever you want, just please don't call my mom!" Her eyes were beginning to show the signs of puffiness as she sniffled, she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing right in front of her, "How did you.." Her thought's were interrupted but warm lips encasing hers.

He sucks and nibbled at her lips dragging his tongue back and forth over the bottom one, asking for entrance, it was granted. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, sucking her tongue into his mouth, placing his hand behind her neck, he arched her head back and thrusted his tongue in further, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome whimpered into his mouth as he rubbed his hand over her breast, flicking his finger over the nipple, kneading it through her shirt. The sensations Kagome felt at that moment had fire growing in her belly, an ache getting more and more intolerable.. "Mmm...Mr. Takahashi-sensei.."

"Sesshomaru, call me Sesshomaru, Kagome.."

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, looking at a flushed Kagome, lips swollen, nipples hard, and leaning against the desk for support. Fucking hot..

"I will not call your mother, or request a parent teacher conference, under one condition, Miko." Kagome gasped, "How did you know?" He smirked, "I am a demon, Miko, I can sense your aura." Kagome's eyes widened, "I couldn't even sense you.."

Sesshomaru stepped back, closing his eyes, a soft breeze brushed passed her, and when she looked up again she could see his true form. The silver hair, golden eyes, magenta stripes adorning his cheeks, and the tell-tale crescent moon of his heritage on his forehead.

"Miko in exchange for my silence, on many of these discoveries, I want your body. When I want it, how I want it, where I want it."

Do you accept this?" Kagome mulled over the pros and cons, "She was a virgin..and a miko. Having sex with Mr. Takahashi-sensei would be considered an abomination from both sides of the spectrum, demons and humans alike..did she want to risk discovery and possible ridicule? Or did she want to explore the feelings she just experienced from that kiss..

"OK..but can you please be gentle..I'm new to this.."

Sesshomaru nodded, '_I knew it was only a matter of time. Good things do indeed come to those who wait.'_

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down on the desk unbuttoning her blouse, he grabbed a breast in each hand, kneading the mounds of flesh, before bringing his head down to suck and lick at a nipple, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it once more, letting it go with a loud 'pop',

Kagome moaned softly, opening her legs as Sesshomaru stepped in between them.

Lifting her skirt up Sesshomaru rubbed his finger over Kagome's pussy, rubbing her through the panties, her mewls and gasps, music to his ear. "Se-Sesshomaru.."

He smirked, '_Not five minutes, and she's already calling my name. So responsive..'_

He rubbed harder, finding her clit through the underwear and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. Kagome arched, crying out as jolts of pleasure shot through her core, 'He makes me feel so...so..good.."

Kagome rubbed her over the bulge in Sesshomaru's pants, he hissed as he slid her panties aside, slipping his finger through and rubbing her clit. Kagome bucked her hips, letting out a sound inbetween a gasp and a scream as he furiously assaulted her clit, using his other hand to play with her nipples.

Kagome tried hard to stroke Sesshomaru through his pants, but her body wasn't functioning right, '_I can't even consentrate..oh..Kami..'_

Sesshomaru smirked, seeing Kagome's dysfunctional hand-eye coordination, He slid his fingers into her slit, thrusting them in and out, Kagome moaned loudly as he pumped his fingers harder, "That's it, Miko..cum for me.."

Kagome's gasps grew loud as he pumped, scissoring his fingers inside of her, he added another, filling Kagome to the brim with his fingers. Her grunt of pain-filled pleasure a sure sign that her tight passage wasn't quite ready for him..yet.

He leaned forward, slipping his fingers in and out of his body as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Kagome screamed as her orgasm crashed through her, Sesshomaru continued to pump his fingers, watching as Kagome writhed from the aftermath of her orgasm, her sensative body still spasming around his fingers.

He pulled them out slick with her juices and licked his fingers clean. She tasted devine, like green apples. Her tangy flavor whetting his appetite for more.

"He spread her legs as he unzipped his pants, freeing his aching cock, he stroked it as he rubbed it against her slit, letting some of her juice flow over the head of him, "Kagome, this will hurt, but this one will try his best to make it as painless as possible.

A panting, flush-face Kagome nodded. He slowly began to slide his large girth inch by inch into her body. Kagome gasped with each inch that enter until Sesshomaru couldn't push in more. Kagome's frantic eyes looked up, "It won't fit?"

Sesshomaru rubbed the pad of his thumb over Kagome's clit once more, leaning forward and licking her nipples, sucking one into his mouth as he rubbed her nub harder, faster. Kagome's whimpers of pleasure resonated through the room, their bodys almost conjoined, as Kagome reached another climax, Sesshomaru pushed again, feeling his body slide further. He finally felt her barrier. "Bare with me, Miko." Kagome held her breathe as Sesshomaru pulled out to the tip, and slammed in.

Kagome yelped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. Sesshomaru held his position for what seemed like forever, his body practically sweating with the exertion of not thrusting hard and fast into her tight little body. '_Fuck, she's tight.'_

Kagome bucked her hips slightly. Wrapping her legs tight around Sesshomaru. He lifted them up over his shoulder, lightly bucking his hips to see her reaction, she moaned. He bucked again, she moaned.

He bucked once more, feeling her buck as well to meet his thrusts. Sesshomaru lifted one leg higher as he rocked his hips into her body, gaining momentum with each thrust, "Fuck, your tight!" Kagome cried out over and over as Sesshomaru pummeled her slit with his cock, slamming his body into her, "Tell me whose fucking this pussy, Miko?"

"You"

He slammed harder, "Say my name, bitch."

Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru.."

"Who will be the only person to fuck this cunt, bitch?"

"You, Sesshomaru, only you."

Sesshomaru slammed home, once, twice, three times, Kagome screamed her release, her body quaking from the power of her climax. The grip her pussy walls had on Sesshomaru's cock was unbarable, bucked his hips one last time, holding himself in place as he felt his cum jet inside her body, his cock twitching. Load after load spilled into her cunt.

He pulled out, watching as his cum slid from her body, her legs hanging over his desk, limp.

"Miko?"

"..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward to see a sleeping Kagome. He smirked.

Kagome awoke with a start in her room, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, a pair of pajama shorts, in..her room? Kagome looked around, '_Last I remember I was in the gym...with Sesshomaru.'_

Kagome looked up, feeling a breeze from her window, she smiled. "Thank you

And so their days continued, filled with sexual exploits from the teachers lounge, to Sesshomaru's office, even to Kagome's room at home..sex was a luxury the heavily indulged in..

But hey, what's wrong with a little P.E. Fun? Nothing.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Juu~


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got so much more feedback and WAY quicker than I expected, so I decided to go ahead and right another chapter to this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks Tons for the reviews! This is dedicated to you guys :D

Juu~

***2 Months Later...***

Kagome was walking down the hall of her school..but she felt like she was walking on cloud 9.

The past couple of months she'd spent in carnal bliss. She'd done it with Sesshomaru just about everywhere. In the principals office, in her science teachers classroom, on the roof, she didn't know what place they'd do it next.

At first she was embarrased of her new found sexual prowess, and to do it in places that you never knew if someone was gonna walk in or not was a pure adrenaline rush.

As her body matured so did there relationship, to the point where her and Sesshomaru would talk on the phone for hours. '_I can't go a day without seeing him atleast once.'_

Kagome also ran for vice-president of the student council, and won. She stepped in and walked toward the refridgerator in the back, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water. She took a couple sips and leaned her forehead against the fridge, letting the cold seep in.

She took a deep breath, relaxing. Student council had it's perks.

She felt arms encircle her waist and froze. '_Is he gonna try it here?'_

"Sesshomaru..I don't think this is a good place to try.."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Miko, I thought our agreement was anywhere, anytime I wanted. Are you reneging after all this time? That would indeed be a shame.."

Kagome giggled, "Of course not, but more people come in and out of here than normal..I just don't want to get caught and you lose your job..'

He pushed her body forward, Kagome gripped the handle of the refridgerator tightly, this was gonna be one helluva ride.

He flipped her skirt up, and slipped her pants to pull at her ankles, rubbing his fingers up and down her slit. Kagome was laready sopping wet, her body igniting at the thought of fucking him in such a place. She blushed at the thought of what he was going to do to her..'_Kami, I can't get enough..'_

Sesshomaru unzipped his pants, and rubbed his cock up and down her slit, "This will have to be quick, miko, the principal is showing visitors a tour and he'll be here to show them in about 15 minutes, the quicker you make me cum, the more time you have to clean up the mess and look presentable enough not to arouse suspicion."

Kagome cried out, biting her lip to muffle the noise as he slammed into her cunt, making the fridge jerk with his strength. Kagome gripped the doorhandle hard, trying to concentrate on rocking against Sesshomaru's thrusts. His balls smack hard against her ass as he slammed, the only thing that could be heard was the jerking of the refridgerator, the mewls of Kagome, the slapping of flesh, and Sesshomaru's animal-like grunts. "Who do you belong to?"

Kagome whimper in pleasure her body trembling, "Y-You.."

He slammed into her, "Who."

He smacked her ass, "Do."

He ground his cock into her cunt, illiciting a loud moan from Kagome, "You."

He smacked her ass again, "belong."

He slammed into her repeatedly, "To!"

Kagome arched her back, screaming, "You, Sesshomaru, only you!"

Sesshomaru slammed into her once more, stiffening as the hardest orgasm he ever experienced washed through him, his cock twitching uncontrollably as he contineud to thrust, "That's right bitch, and don't forget it."

He slammed harder letting his load pour into her slit. Kagome came, her legs buckling from the pressure, Sesshomaru caught her as her hands loosened their grip on the door. He stayed there, pressing his body against Kagome's as he continued to to cum, load after load, shooting into her body. Sesshomaru's harsh pants against Kagome's neck made her shiver, wiggling her ass agaisnt him. Sesshomaru stilled her, "The visitors are down the hall. Until next time, Miko.."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before dissapearing.

Kagome quickly cleaned up the mess their bodies made on the floor, disintegrating them with her reiki, she cleanse his aura from her body, using her reiki to cleanse the air of the smell of sex. She hurriedly grabbed her bottle of sparkling water and sat at her designated desk, going over paperwork.

Mr. Kanadei walked into the student council, completely unaware of the events that were taking place not 15 minutes before he walked through the door, '_And that's how it's gotta stay..for now..'_

"Ah, good afternoon Ms. Higurashi, everyone please meet the Student Council's vice president, Ms. Kagome Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi, please meet the visitors from the bureau of education and international affairs."

Kagome turned around, flashing her brightest smile, "Good Afternoon, pleased to meet you."

Sesshomaru smirked, '_My Miko is getting better at this..it won't be long now..'_

_**'Long now for what, Master?'**_

_'Until I mate her...she is mine after all, besides, what's wrong with fucking around with convention?'_

_**'And you have feelings for her..they've accumulated over these couple of months, have they not mi lord?'**_

Sesshomaru smirked, _'Indeed they have. As I can tell hers have as well, not much longer..I shall mate her soon, besides, she is with pup, and this Sesshomaru will not have his first born illegitimate.'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay This is a long chapter, because I wanna start leading to the climax of this story, because, as you all know this was intended to be a one shot, possible two-shot, but I got so much good feedback that I decided to keep it going. I hate to disappoint you guys but there is no lemon in this chapter, but the next one will have a great big citrus overload, so be ready! This chapter was just to push the story in the right direction, so I gave you a little tease to get things going, and then..yeah..so now I'm babbling.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Juu~

Kagome sighed with relief, still shaky from the encounter she had with the board members. That Mr. Taisho questioned her quite thoroughly about her purpose at school...almost as if he'd known what had happened prior to his entering the room, '_It can't be..I purified the scents through the room, as well as my body...I can't believe Sesshomaru would leave me in that kind of situation..I thought he worried for me at least a little bit after all this time..maybe my feelings are the only ones that have changed'_

Kagome stood heading toward the pool room, class was over for the day and she had joined the swim team, to spend time with her friends, she didn't get to see them often with Sesshomaru and student council in her schedule.

She took a shower in the locker room, dawned her black 'Lady Tigers' Swim suit and walked into the pool room. She immediately saw Sango, Kagura, and...Rin?_ 'I didn't know first year students could join the swim team? Cool.' _

She cannon-balled into the water, making a big splash, and bolted to the side of the pool she remember her friends to be on. She came up near the wall right by them.

"Hey Rin! How are you? Last I heard you were back in the states with your mother's side of the family..They let you move back?" Rin turned and smiled immediately, "Kagome-san! I missed you! My father came and got me back, I was really happy he did, even though I love my mother, and the States, I feel like my friends, and close relatives, my home, is here." Kagome hugged Rin, "I'm glad you're back."

"So how's your big brother Jason, is he still cute?" Kagura chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows sugguestively, Sango rolled her eyes, "Your more perverted than Miroku when it comes that guy Kagura, did something happen between you two?"

Rin glared, "Kagura, did you seduce my brother?" Kagura giggled, "I hope so..we talked a little the day you were packing, and..he kissed me, but that's it, hahaha! I swear."

The sparkle in Kagura's eyes faded a little as she continued, "Then, he had to go to Europe to study abroad in college, and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Kagome grimaced, '_Kagura did have sex with him, she's lying. No one make that sort of face, and gets emotional over a guy she gave a kiss to.'_

Sango, feeling the tense air broke in, "Well let's start are laps, you know we warm up with twenty."

All the girls nodded, thinking as they swam. Practice went by uneventful.

"Alright girls, we have a meet next week at 3:00pm sharp. I've already notified your 8th period classes that you won't be attending and to not mark you absent. So after seventh, head straight here."

All the girls nodded, getting out of the pool, grabbing goggles, towels, water bottles, flippers, kick board, and so on.

Kagome got out the pool, grabbing her water bottle, as she walked with Sango, Kagura, and Rin to the bathrooms. The girls mooned people in there, thinking it was funny, and feeling others up..They didn't want to be subjected to gropes and moons. So the kept to the opposite side of the lockers.

Kagome started to feel a bit queasy as they set their things down, opening conditioners and shampoos, washing each others hair.

Kagome couldn't stop her body from teetering, she stumbled her way toward the bathroom, her friends, noticing her drug-like state watched as she lifted up the toilet seat and heaved for what felt like to her hours but was in reality, only mere minutes. She laid on the side of the toilet, curled in the fetal position.

Her friends, frightened stared at her, "You weren't sick all day today, you've been fine, so all of a sudden you vomit..did you eat anything funny today..did you catch your period maybe? You should check.

They closed the stall door to allow Kagome some privacy, She checked, Nothing. _'Now that I think about it, the day that it usually comes is passed already..' _ Kagome looked at Sango, "No, I'm not on my period."

Sango looked closely at Kagome, "Kagome, can I spend the night over your house tonight, not only do I wanna make sure you're okay, but I kinda don't feel like trekking all the way back to my house." Kagura nodded, "I hope Okaa-san, won't mind if I join that little party?" Rin smiled, "I wanna go, I feel like something climatic is gonna happen, and I don't wanna miss it." All three glared at the tactless girl. "Of course, Rin." They said in unison, giggling at the girl.

They walked Kagome home, never leaving her side for the rest of the day, _'I've sensed Sesshomaru a few times, but I know he's staying clear because I've got my 'guard dogs' all over me. I need to get rid of them so I can talk to him..'_

"Guys I've gotta do a little paper work in the student council's room, can you guys wait for me in maybe the gym or something, you know I'm not allowed to bring non-council members with me, it's just filling in the results of the junior-prom theme. It won't take long, just give me like 15-20 minutes tops. Kay?"

They reluctantly nodded. "Something doesn't feel right, she's queasy in the middle of the day, her period hasn't come yet, and she's always disappearing off somewhere..I'm worried about her..what could possibly be going on?" Kagura chimed in, "Maybe her flow is late, maybe she got sick from drinking to me pool-water, to much hot in cold from the showers? She could be planning things for junior-prom. Let's not just assume something fishy, Ya know? I understand you're worried, I am too, but I don't want her to think that were snooping in her life, or in business that she was probably TRYING to hide from us. That makes us look like bad friends, like we couldn't wait on her to tell us, in her own time, ya know?" Rin nodded, "But I've been smelling her, and she doesn't smell like herself, that's why I didn't notice right away who she was. Maybe she's hanging around someone new and the smells rubbing off.."

Both Kagura and Sango arched eyebrows at Rin. "How can you smell all this, last time I checked, you were human." Sango glared. "I wanted to wait, and till you guys this weekend, I was going to invite you after practice today to come over my house for dinner, but I'm mated. That's why I went to the states, and was brought back, I'd eloped with him and my father came and convinced us to return to Japan. His name's Micheal. He's a Dragon."

Everyone was speechless, until Rin shook them out of it, "I know, a lot to take in, we'll talk about it later, right now, let's just focus on Kagome."

Kagura, used her wind to carry the words from so far away to her ears.. "Guess whose she's speaking to.."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, letting him lift her up to circle her a legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. The pressure on her pelvis, made her slightly queasy once more, "Sesshomaru, put me down..please.."

He could smell the bile that was slowly rising in her throat. _'It's already starting..the symptoms shouldn't be surfacing so soon.'_

_'__**She is a Miko, when have you ever heard of a Daiyokai mating and impregnating a priestess, and not just any priestess, the heir, guardian, and high-priestess of the Shikon No Tama. Who knows what will occur, I advise, mi lord, that you stay near in case anything should happen to our mate, or our pup.'**_

_'Indeed.'_

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something...My menstral is very regular, it comes on the same day, every month, give or take a day, but it's been a week from that day. I don't want to alarm you but I think I might be...I might be.."

"Might be what, Miko?" Sesshomaru looked at her stoically, '_Will she tell me?'_

_'If I tell him..will he kill me because I'm human, I'm not his mate...this was just a black mail gone a wry...I'm too..scared..._

"I might be...pregnant.."

Sesshomaru smiled, " This one is aware."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You knew? Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew, you were gonna let me find out on my own?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "This Sesshomaru would have informed you...eventually."

Kagome glared, "Ass."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Miko, the normal term for pregnant Inu women is 6 months, I have never heard of a Miko and a Dai having pups together, so I do not know what will happen. I will be within 20 feet of you at all times, am I understood? When people begin to notice your growth, which maybe sooner, than later, you cannot return to school until you have had the child. I will speak to your mother about this predicament tonight."

"My friends are coming over.."

"When concerning the health, and wellness of my pup, and my intended, I could give two-fucks about your friends and whether or not they find out."

"Ok, don't be so uptight, it's just a baby, not an apocalypse we're preparing for, Geez." Sesshomaru nearly sighed,"You do not understand the severity of this issue, Miko. This is the heir to the Western Lands, the heir to W.L. Taisho. The largest law firm in Japan. A conglomerate of over 500 business under its care. This is just a significant as any apocalypse humans may conjure and believe will occur."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

Sesshomaru looked at her. She was gorgeous. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for a soft touching of lips and one of the warmest hugs Kagome had ever received. '_This feels...so..right.'_

"Miko, I will be at your house a 7o'clock to discuss this matter with your mother. I will be in your room at 11. Be Awake, or I will wake you. I suggest you go home and rest."

"How can you even think about sex when all this is going on?" Sesshomaru smirked, "Your body is quite pleasing, Miko."

Kagome blushed. "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, kissing her forehead, "Miko."

Kagome walked toward the door but looked back at Sesshomaru, walking back up and kissing his lips softly, pulling on his full bottom lip, nibbling and licking it. Sesshomaru immediately took control, pushing her up against the walk close to the door, raising her hands up and holding them with one of his, he suck and nibbled on her neck, grinding his knee into pussy. Kagome arched her back, moaning.

Sesshomaru used his other hand to lift Kagome's school shirt, rubbing her breast through the bra, he dipped his head, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned at the different sensations she felt at once, "Aah..Sesshomaru...if you don't stop, I'm-I'm gonna...Aaaah!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "Tonight, Miko." Kagome turned in horror as her friends busted the door open, "Kagome...you've been doing it with Mr. Takahashi, and now you're pregnant by him?"

The looked up further to see none other than said Mr. Takahashi with his body pressed into Kagome's, her skirt lifted, his fingers wedged inside of her, and her shirt unbutton with his hand over the bra-covered breast. Kagome's face was now flush from her recent orgasm and utter embarrassment from being caught in such a compromising position.

Kagome dropped her head back against the wall, '_This can't get any worse..'_


End file.
